


'cause nothing compares to this

by storiesbysonny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbysonny/pseuds/storiesbysonny
Summary: After being gone for so long, Mark expresses how much he misses Donghyuck with something much better than words.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	'cause nothing compares to this

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a spur of the moment Markhyuck (sort of) Valentine's Day ficlet that was written in a one-sitting? No? Well, here it is anyway! Enjoy! <3
> 
> (This is unbeta-ed. Please ignore grammar mistakes or typos for now. I'll come back and double-check later!)
> 
> Oh! And the title is derived from the song titled Frozen by Sabrina Claudio. Give it a listen!

_81 days_.

That’s how many days Donghyuck has woken up to an empty bed. That’s how many nights he has spent tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep without the arms of his boyfriend around him.

_81 days_. That’s how long it’s been since Donghyuck has last seen Mark.

Sure, he has seen his face on Facetime calls when Mark had the time, and the two exchanged texts during the day, but nothing sufficed for him physically being there. Donghyuck craves Mark’s strong arms around him as he drifted off to sleep. He craves to see the way his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches as he smiles at him. He craves his touch. Donghyuck just craves for _him_.

Waking up that morning, the void in Donghyuck’s chest from Mark’s absence felt more conspicuous than usual. As the days went on, Donghyuck thought the feeling would get better, a little easier; however, it only seemed to feel worse as the days of Mark’s absence went on. He’s experienced being apart from Mark before, but not for this long in a while. 

Typically, they are experiencing things together as members of the same units, so the absence hasn’t been this long with all the shared recordings and practices. Of course, Donghyuck knew it was inevitable with both their careers as idol singers, and Mark being a member of a group that has grown as popular as Super M has, but it still didn’t make it any easier. Donghyuck is understanding—he knows how this works better than anyone, but it was still hard sometimes.

Perhaps, it seems harder than usual because it’ll be the first Valentine’s day that Mark won’t be around to do silly, cute things to try and woo Donghyuck. Donghyuck was never really big on the holiday, but Mark, being the hopeless romantic that he is, has always made it his mission since they’ve gotten together to go all out on the festivities. As much as the younger boy would fondly roll his eyes at the dramatics, he actually really appreciates the gesture and over the years has found himself looking forward to it. He always insisted to Mark that it wasn’t necessary because Mark shows him his love through his small actions every single day, but Donghyuck supposes the tradition has become something he’d grown attached to and even looked forward to. This year will be the first year that since they’ve gotten together that they won’t be physically together for it. 

♡̷̷

Donghyuck sighs. 

Earbuds occupy Donghyuck’s ears, playing a soft melody, as he walks along the pavement of the sidewalk with a hood drawn over his head giving him some anonymity. The weather is dreary, seeming to match his mood perfectly. The day seems like yet another endless one, and he’s ready to just curl up on the couch and watch some television. Donghyuck lets out a relieved sigh as he spots his apartment building in the distance—his strides suddenly become more purposeful—closing the distance that separates him from guaranteed solace. Finally reaching the building, he takes the ride in the elevator to the top floor, where their apartment is. Entering the space, Donghyuck shrugs off his outer coat, hanging it on the rack by the door, and lazily removes his shoes.

And that’s when he notices them.

A pair of familiar shoes. A pair of shoes that weren’t there when he left earlier this morning for his mindless stroll. His heart immediately begins hammering in his chest. Walking into the living room, Donghyuck’s breath hitches in his throat when his eyes land on his boyfriend. He stands before him with disheveled hair and a lazy smile. They both stand there looking into each other’s eyes—an invisible force seeming to cement him to the place where he stands. Donghyuck imagined this moment so many times in his head that he isn’t quite sure if Mark is just a figment of his imagination.

It isn’t until Mark whispers a soft, “Surprise,” and opens his arms to him that Donghyuck actually believes the sight in front of him. Running into Mark’s open arms, Donghyuck hugs his torso tightly as Mark encases him in his warm embrace. And for the first time since Mark left, Donghyuck feels like he can breathe again. Nuzzling his face into Donghyuck’s hair, he breathes out, “God, I missed you.”

And at that, Donghyuck immediately starts to softly cry into his chest, Mark’s soft-spoken words invoking a tornado of emotions within him. And really he feels ridiculous for crying, because it’s so not like him, and he’s been keeping up a bright façade for Mark anytime he called to not let on just how much the separation was taking a toll on him. But of course, Mark probably saw right through him—because he is _Donghyuck_ and he is _Mark_. 

Mark’s hand begins to stroke up and down Donghyuck’s back as he whispers sweet nothings into his ear, effectively calming the younger boy down. When he finally regains some semblance of composure, Donghyuck slightly draws back from the embrace to take a good look at Mark—at the face that he has been so desperate to see outside of a pixelated screen. Mark looks back at him with his big, sparkly brown eyes and a warm smile on his lips.

Donghyuck reaches out with his hand to touch Mark’s face just to make sure he’s really there. His fingers caress his soft cheeks and his defined cheekbones, he whispers, “I missed you too.” Mark’s hand comes up to gently stroke the side of Donghyuck’s face, too, as he leans in to kiss him. Sliding his other hand up his chest, both of Donghyuck’s arms loop around the back of Mark’s neck as Donghyuck deepens the kiss—both of them pouring all the emotions from their time apart into the places when their bodies connect.

Reluctantly, they eventually pull apart when their lungs are protesting from the lack of oxygen, and Donghyuck really wishes at that moment that he had an unlimited lung capacity so his lips never had to part from Mark. The older boy rests his forehead against Donghyuck’s, the two of them breathless as they both softly pant for air. “Let me show you how much I missed you,” Mark finally says, his words sending a delicious shiver down Donghyuck’s spine. “Come,” he whispers with an open palm held out for Donghyuck. Gingerly taking Mark’s hand, Donghyuck follows him as he leads him to the bedroom down the hall.

After entering, Mark guides Donghyuck to lay back on the bed. He steps back slightly and quickly rids himself of his shirt. Then closing the distance, Mark crawls up the bed to slowly pull the material of Donghyuck’s hoodie and the tee-shirt underneath it over his head, revealing his smooth golden skin that he takes a moment to admire. “Mm, you’re so beautiful, Hyuck,” he murmurs, his breath ghosting over Donghyuck’s skin as he leans down to kiss the newly exposed skin. Licking a trail along the younger boy’s collarbone, he immediately traces it over with his lips while reaching around Donghyuck’s back to cup his ass in his hands and pulling him closer.

His lips then work their way up, leaving a trail of kisses along Donghyuck’s neck and then behind his ear, raising goosebumps on Donghyuck’s sensitive skin. Desperate for more, Donghyuck tugs on the strands of his raven hair to pull him away from his neck so he can kiss him with fierce lips. Reciprocating Donghyuck’s passion, Mark tugs Donghyuck’s bottom lip with his teeth before slipping his tongue into his mouth to explore every inch of it—refamiliarizing himself with the way their mouths always work so perfectly together. 

Despite the intensity of the kiss, Mark’s hands softly caressing Donghyuck’s sides. And it’s not enough for the honeyed boy, eager for more, Donghyuck presses impossibly closer so their bare chest touch, mewling at the feeling of how warm his boyfriend’s body is against his, yearning for even more.

Eventually, Mark pulls away once more and his lips begin to work their way back down Donghyuck’s body, stopping at his chest. His calloused fingers dance along Donghyuck’s slim figure, tickling his skin before soon joining his lips on Donghyuck’s chest. The younger boy’s back arches in pleasure as Mark fondles with his sensitive bundles of nerves; his warm fingers twist Donghyuck’s left nipple whilst his lips suck and his tongue swirls around his right nipple, the sensitive nubs immediately hardening under Mark’s fervent touch.

“ _Mark_ ,” he moans as he tangles his hands into Mark’s raven locks.

“That’s right, baby,” Mark praises against Donghyuck’s skin as he leaves feathery kisses down the valley between his pectoral muscles. “I missed the sound of your voice, so much, baby. Let me hear you.”

As his trail of kisses continues down Donghyuck’s body, the younger boy’s body shivers as he waits in anticipation for his next move. His tongue dips into Donghyuck’s navel, circling around and then moving a little further down to the waistband of Donghyuck’s jeans. Bringing his hands to the barrier, Mark unbuttons the honeyed boy’s jeans, slowly dragging them and his underwear down his legs and discarding them on the floor. Then, coming back up, he pulls Donghyuck into another ardent kiss as his hand reaches between them.

Donghyuck gasps against Mark’s lips as he feels the older boy’s digits wrap around his erection, circling the sensitive head. “Mm, baby,” he hums spreading the precum drooling from the tip down the rest of his length, “You’re already so wet.” Mark quickly reaches under the pillow beneath Donghyuck’s head to retrieve the lube hidden there. And really Donghyuck should feel sheepish about the fact that Mark knows it’s there, but at this moment, he couldn’t care less. 

He hears the sound of the tube as it opens and then soon after one of Mark’s slick fingers deftly circles his rim before slipping inside of him. The slide is easy, his body relaxed and pliant enough for him to quickly add another. Mark looks down at him with a knowing smile. He hums in smug satisfaction. “Have you been touching yourself down here while thinking about me, baby?”

Donghyuck whines as Mark’s fingers curl inside of him. “Yes,” he breathes out. “But it never feels— _ah_! As good as when you do it,” he manages between soft whines. 

Donghyuck lets out a lilted moan as Mark’s fingers finally find his prostate. Mark continues stretching him with skillful fingers, getting Donghyuck ready for him. When he finally manages three fingers smoothly inside, he withdraws his fingers from him. Donghyuck watches as the older boy moves to discard the remainder of his clothes below his waist, finally freeing his erect cock. Hovering back over Donghyuck, he places one of his hands on the side of his head and moving the other to align himself with his pulsating entrance. He slowly sinks his cock inside Donghyuck, filling him completely in one smooth motion.

Donghyuck’s hands immediately come up to grasp his biceps as he moans Mark’s name. His walls hug Mark’s cock in the most delectable way as he stretches him out and then eases himself back out before slowly sliding back inside of him again; Mark takes hold of one of his thighs and hikes it over his shoulder and Donghyuck’s breath hitches in his throat as Mark’s cock hits his prostate perfectly, deep _deep_ inside him.

Continuing his slow place, both of them soon are coated in a thin layer of sweat, their bodies deliciously sticking together. He carouses in the feeling of his walls pliantly giving way around Mark’s girth—so invitingly—as he touches every inch inside him, each thrust hitting his sweet spot. “ _Mark_ ,” he whimpers, the name starting to fall from his lips in an endless litany that fills the room. Mark fucks him _slow_ and _hard_ , trying to reacquaint every part of their bodies. 

Mark’s eyes drip with this unbridled fondness as he watches the way Donghyuck’s face twists in pleasure as he works them both to their impending orgasms. He pours all the emotion from their time apart into each and every thrust. And Donghyuck feels every ounce of emotion, trying his hardest to return it all—with the pulling of his hands at the small of Mark’s back, drawing him closer during each movement of his hips. Overwhelmed with the intimacy and emotion, tears spring from his eyes—Donghyuck feels so close to Mark at that moment. And _God_ , he’s missed him. So much. 

“I love you,” Mark whispers, kissing away Donghyuck’s tears.

“I love you,” Donghyuck replies, looking back at him with the same endearment.

Rolling his hips, to meet Mark thrust for thrust, he revels in the way he feels inside of him, clenching his walls around his girth to make sure he makes him feel just as good as Mark is making him feel. Donghyuck starts to feel the muscles deep in his stomach contract—his orgasm quickly approaching. And as Mark’s thrusts grow more sloppy and his body trembles above his, Donghyuck knows he’s close as well.

“I’m so close,” Donghyuck manages to pant, clawing his fingers down Mark’s back.

“Then cum for me, baby,” he says, the veins in his neck straining. And as if on command, completely untouched, Donghyuck’s walls clench around him as his orgasm crashes through his body with Mark following immediately after. Mark continues rolling his hips into Donghyuck through the aftershocks—and all his senses ebb away until the only thing he feels is Mark, Mark, _Mark_. A feeling of euphoria settles over him, electricity coursing through his body all the way down to his fingertips.

Exhausted, Mark pulls his cock out of Donghyuck and collapses on top of him, his head resting comfortably on his chest. Donghyuck’s hand comes up instinctively to his hair, and his fingers gently thread through Mark’s soft locks, a delicate smile gracing his lips. The two lay like this for quite some time, still sweaty and sticky with cum, and for a moment Donghyuck thinks Mark might have fallen asleep until suddenly the loud grumble of Mark’s stomach calls for their attention. Mark shifts his head to look up at Donghyuck, still resting on his chest. He pouts cutely at his boyfriend.

“I’m hungry,” he states the obvious while cutely blinking up at him, in true Mark Lee fashion. 

Donghyuck immediately erupts into a fit of giggles. “Oh really?” he teases, “I never would’ve guessed.”

Slowly, Donghyuck shifts to try and move Mark’s head from his chest, but the older boy just nuzzles it back down, resisting his actions. Donghyuck giggles once more, “Well, how am I supposed to make food for my big baby if you won’t let me get up?”

Mark pouts once again, “Let’s just stay like this a little longer.”

Donghyuck brings his hand up to delicately trace the features of Mark’s face and immediately agrees. “Okay,” he says, giving him a soft smile. He guesses everything else can wait because the only thing that matters is that Mark is back in his arms. And it’s the grandest Valentine’s gift he could have ever given him. 

♡̷̷

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but Mark is such a hopeless romantic and he'd definitely do grand gestures for his significant other on Valentine's Day, or really any day. He's so sweet. 
> 
> Please, share your thoughts in the comments, or feel free to leave them in my cc! <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/honeyedhyuck) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/storiesbysonny)


End file.
